


Sad and Beautiful

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [5]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley and Rebekah go to a performance of Swan Lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Established relationship, no spoilers. Written for prompt #405 'Performance.'

Hayley and Rebekah sat next to each other in the Mikaelsons’ private box at the theatre. The final notes of “Swan Lake” played as the curtains drew to a close on the stage of dancers.

As the lights in the theatre came back on, Rebekah was surprised to see tears on her girlfriend’s face. Hayley was not the type to cry easily.

“Are you okay?” the blonde asked, concerned.

“I’m fine” Hayley said, laughing slightly and wiping away her tears. “It was just so sad and beautiful.”

Rebekah chuckled, kissing the brunette. “I told you you would like the ballet.”


End file.
